Tegami
by Fuji Yuuta-kun
Summary: England didn't know how to pick up the pieces after Hong Kong left. That is... Until the letter arrived.  one-shot


Er... Crappy little one shot I'm doing because...I can. I can't work on any of my stories because they're all at school and I can't go back to after this hurricane is over with. So... Enjoy my crappy one shot and grab a box of tissues if you're sensitive.

I do NOT own Axis Powers Hetalia.

-O-

Arthur sat on the bed that once belonged to Hong Kong. He ran his fingers over the blanket that his former colony used to drag around the house when he was little, always claiming the house to be too cold. It was the same blanket Hong would use to build a fort in the living room at Christmas while waiting for Santa Claus. England never once thought of making the bed, he had left it in the same messiness Hong had left it two days ago when he was leaving. He couldn't bring himself to clean the room. It was a horrible reminder of the days with America and that emptiness he felt when Alfred left on his own. How long had he been shut up then? A day? A week? A month? It never seemed to matter because what was most important to him was gone. And again... Once again what was most important to him was gone.

England swallowed hard as he tried not to cry. He had to be strong. He was sure Hong would pick on him if he knew he had been crying. He couldn't imagine his former colony to cry over this, or maybe Hong Kong was crying. There wasn't really a way for him to know right now, as he hadn't moved from the bed since Hong first left. Today was the first day; he had gotten up to get the mail, as it had piled up. He had a letter from Hong, but couldn't bring himself to open it yet.

Arthur rested his head down against the pillow, tiredness taking over. His hand slipped under the pillow, as he closed his eyes. However, they opened within a couple seconds as Arthur's hand touched paper. He tugged out whatever was hiding underneath the pillow, a folded up piece of paper. England opened it, noticing the familiar handwriting of Hong Kong.

_Please read my letter._

England swallowed as he wandered off to find the mail, gathering it up and sitting on the couch. All mail was dropped onto the table, as Arthur began to open the letter from Hong Kong. He took his time as he began to read.

_Dear England,_

_By the time you are reading this, I will be long gone. I don't want you to be sad that I am leaving, because you're never alone. I know that I am not alone. All that I have learned from you, I will always remember. I will always remember everything you've taught me since I was little._

_I always wanted you to be proud of me. I wanted you to show me off and tell the world of how I was your pride and joy, because I loved to see your smile. Even if you never told me what was wrong, I still knew when you were upset. So those times, when you would share with me your thoughts, I cherished them. How could I be a good colony if I could not stop you from crying? And yet... You would always be there for me. It took me until now to realize why you wanted to shield me from your pain._

_You've given me so many things, England. I don't know how I could repay you. You've given me so much, and yet...in the end... I had to leave you. I'm sorry._

_This rain outside my window as I write this is making me sadder than I already am. I didn't want to leave you, but I knew I had to do this. I lost so much, and gained so little. But I feel like it was my choice to leave, because I knew what I must do. I will not regret leaving, even though I know the likelihood of my return back to your side is next to none._

_I wonder... Is it raining where you are, too?_

_I'm sorry. My writing is probably horrible and I cannot convey myself well in this letter. So maybe..._

"So maybe I should also come visit you along with this letter." England almost jumped out of his seat at hearing the voice. For a second he thought he was going insane until he saw Hong Kong standing in the doorway of the living room. The letter fell to the ground as Arthur rushed to his former colony hugging him. It never crossed his mind to ask how Hong got in, knowing that Hong did have a key to his home.

"I'm sorry." Arthur kept repeating over and over, really wanting to tell Hong it was his fault that he had to leave. That it was all because he was stupid and should have tried to protect him, tried to get him to stay. And yet, he had let Hong Kong leave. Had he tried to, he probably could have stopped Hong from leaving. He had promised himself to do things differently this time, that he wouldn't be the reason for Hong Kong leaving like with what happened to America.

"England... I forgive you." England couldn't stop the tears from crying. He had always been waiting for those words, from anyone... Someone to forgive him for something he has done. "I forgive you."

-X-

This is oh so crappy. I just wanted to do something more involving the return of Hong Kong and stuff. Besides the fact that I'm like...really upset right now because I'm actually sensitive with emotions and I got distracted by US/UK vids. I'm thinking of making a long Hetalia fic again with drama and all that crap. Well... Whatever. Thanks for reading. Flames are not appreciated and will be removed.


End file.
